


A Tribute To Castiel

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural season 12 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: A Tribute for Castiel in the season 12 finale.





	A Tribute To Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Season 12 Finale, so if you haven't seen it I wouldn't recommend reading this! Also, this is one of my recent fics, and I've finally finished uploading the old ones on here!

Dean always thought Cas would be the one standing at his grave, mourning over him. But that's not how things turned out to be. He thought he'd retire from hunting when his body gave up on him, or maybe he'd even hunt until he died. He thought he'd live a great life, one filled with the people he loves. He never realized that this day was going to come eventually, and he wishes he could've done something about it. Dean finally stood up and wiped the tears from his face with shaky hands. He had decided not to burn the body, because some part of him believed he would come back and be with him again. He'd come back one day and Dean would be right there waiting for him, no matter how long it took. He'd embrace him and tell him how much he missed him, and they'd all go out to the bar or maybe even watch the Sunday football game together. That was the part of him he wanted to believe, the part that knew he'd be back somehow. 

It didn't occur to Dean that he'd been out there for long until he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. Sam looked down at the ground, not wanting to break down in front of his brother. Dean knelt down one last time and placed two rocks down on the dirt, one slightly overlapping the other. He let his hand linger just above the rocks for a few seconds as one last tear slid down his cheek. 

"See ya soon, buddy."


End file.
